El chico de la chaqueta negra y sonrisa coqueta
by alexbonita
Summary: Mundo Alterno, Lucy es nueva en LA ACADEMIA FAIRY TALE, y nuevas aventuras le espera, ella forma parte de los 10, un numero que simboliza algo misterioso, pero algo que le llevara a mas aventuras y mas al saber que cierto chico de cabello rosa esta ahi, para mejorar su vida. Nalu, Gruvia y algo de Gajevy. 100 % Nalu


Hola! :D este es mi primer fanfic NaLu... Siempre he apoyado  
esta pareja y moriría si E.N.D. es Natsu pero neee... Mashima  
nos odia así que quien sabe xD  
Es un mundo alterno, pero igual los personajes no me  
pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.  
(Esta historia la hizo mi hermanita, y ella quería subir a fanfiction, asi que disfruten de su pequeña historia.)

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Era un día normal, como cualquiera, se podía ver el sol  
vislumbrar por la ventana de una joven de 18 años, cabellos  
dorados, tez blanca y suave aroma. La luz llegó a su rostro  
haciendo que se despertara 2 minutos antes se su despertador,  
dejando ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que brillaban  
con hermosura. Hoy sería su primer día de clases en la nueva  
ciudad de Magnolia. Se la veía feliz, después de todo luchó  
por entrar a la academia Fairy Tail y lo consiguió, aunque  
tuviera que vivir en un departamento de estudiante. Serían 3  
hermosos años de estudios, terminó el bachillerato y decidió  
unirse a esa Academia de mucha fama y diversión.

Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia. Entraría al campus de  
astronomía, su madre le enseñó mucho sobre estrellas y a  
ella, las estrellas, le traian paz, alegría y muchos, muchos  
recuerdos de su querida madre fallecida.

Sonrió con melancolía al ver una foto de ella con sus padres,  
extrañaba los gritos estrictos de su padre, y la calidez de  
su madre, pero sola podría soportar esos 3 años.

- Wow, porfin entraré a la academia, mamá! Deseame suerte,  
papá buenos días espero que las cosas en casa estén  
bien.

P.O.V. de Lucy

Hoy por fin después de muuucho esfuerzo lograré entrar! Lo  
genial de todo es que no hay uniforme así q me vestiré con lo  
más genial que tenga.

Decidí ponerme un shot jean y una polera roja, sí!  
Genial...sabía que la bandera de Fairy Tail usaba el rojo,  
así que, que mejor idea que usarla, salí del departamento,  
que por sierto tiene una vista hermosa, nada mejor que estar  
en el 18avo piso de departamentos! Fui directo al ascensor y  
un chico extraño estaba esperándolo, no sabía como  
describirlo, usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, Jeans azules,  
y zapatos deportivos oscuros, hermosos debo decir.. y su  
cabello estaba cubierto por una capucha.

Los dos entramos y yo dí el botón de subsuelo 2, hoy usaría  
mi auto nuevo y él no aplastó ningún botón.. me sorprendí,  
pensé que también iría al estacionamiento, en el piso 14 se  
paró y entró un chico de cabellos azules y le saludó al otro,  
no presté atención, estaba ocupada con mis audífonos y mi  
canción que solo vi que se saludaron. Lo extraño fue que  
sentía una mirada, por parte del primer chico, sentía que  
podía leer mis pensamientos, llegue al estacionamiento  
después de algunas paradas y esos dos chicos bajaron conmigo,  
al principio no les tomé importancia pero sentí que me  
seguían, así que empecé a caminar más rápido y parecía que  
ellos también.. solo quería llegar a mi carro, lo gracioso  
fue que no encontraba las llaves, cuando las saque les vi a  
los dos parados en la entrada del puesto de copiloto y me  
asuste, el de cabellos azules solo me miraba divertido y el  
otro buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, al final entre a mi  
hermoso ferrari, super alterada y cuando iba a encanderlo  
escuche el motor del carro a mi lado un Mercedes negro sin  
capot dónde el chico encapuchado me miro, se quitó la capucha  
revelando un cabello alborotado rosa mientras me sonreía  
coquetamente, me sonroje terriblemente y Él me miró divertido  
hasta que el de cabellos azules le dijo algo y salieron.

Me quedé pensativa luego vi la hora, y casi muero, así que  
encendí mi precioso auto y arranqué!

Eran las 8:50 y entrabamos a las 9 así que conduje como loca,  
y con mucho cuidado, al llegar, busque un espacio y mientras  
lo hacía reconocí el mercedes y pensé que sería bueno  
encontrarnos. Sonreí.  
Aparque mi auto al lado derecho de un audi, justo cuando baje  
de mi auto una chica de cabellos celestes, admiraba mi  
Ferrari, la miré extrañada pues ella había salido del audi,  
ella me miro y me saludó.  
- Hola! Bonito auto, no! Creo que es hermoso..- me dijo tan  
feliz que yo solo reí.  
- Hola soy Lucy, y tú?- pregunté  
- ups! Me llamo Levy...y amo tu carro!  
-jaja, gracias! Pero tú carro es precioso-comenté por que un  
audi gris era simplemente bello.  
- tú crees? A mi me parece elegante...-  
- emm.. lo decía por eso.. - nos quedamos viendo y empezamos  
a reír.  
-Lucy? Verdad? - asentí - eres nueva en Fairy Tail? Nunca te  
había visto...  
-emm sip! Entre este año, tú desde cuando estas aquí?  
- este será mi segundo año.. y dime que edad tienes novata?-  
sonreí ante su comentario, no es por nada pero era más  
pequeña que yo así que pensé que era menor a mi así que  
cuando oí su pregunto preferí que adivinara...  
- adivina...- le dije y sonreí.. aunque fue mejor no hacerlo  
me dijo que parecía de 20... Casi muero, no estoy tan vieja,  
y luego cuando le dije que no se sorprendió, ya que, según  
ella, la mayoría que entran son mayores de 20 años.  
- en serio? Pero yo tengo 18... Cumplí el mes pasado.  
- que?! No puede ser. A que edad te graduaste?  
- a los 17, estaba adelantada un año.  
- Wow, solo hemos sido 10 los únicos que hemos entrado con  
menos de 20, por eso me he sorprendido.  
- pero, que tiene de malo?- pregunté asustada, digo tengo 18  
y de una gran academia solo 10 de 500 estudiantes entraron  
con menos de 20.  
- mmm...no es que sea malo, solo que... Somos otra clase...-  
dijo y sonrió divertida.  
-no entiendo, como que otra clase? Yo soy de esa otra clase?.  
- digamos que sí, ven vamos que las clases ya empezarón! Te  
sorprenderá ver esto...  
Entramos apuradas y lo primero que vi fue que todos los  
estudiantes usaban uniforme, pero uno que otro iban con ropa  
normal, solo que una de las chicas q vi sin unifome llevaban  
una polera roja y un chico llevaba chaqueta negra, vi a  
levi.. y su polera roja estaba colgando de su maleta. Me  
sorprendí.  
-esa chica lleva...- no me dejó hablar.  
- sip! La chica que viste se llama Cana entró el año pasado  
tiene 19, es parte de los 10 y el chico que viene...-dejó de  
hablar, agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó. Le quedé viendo hasta  
que vi que alguien se paró delante nuestro.  
-hola enana! que tal el verano? Me extrañaste?- preguntó a  
Levy mientras me ignoraba? Que cruel...  
-q..que tal gajeel? Bue..buenos días. 

Vi como el recargaba su brazo en la cabeza de Levy y le  
miraba..cariñosamente? Me sorprendí empezó a contarle sobre  
un alboroto y que los 10 empezarían clases a las 10. Él era  
alto y musculoso, llevaba la chaqueta negra, cabello negro  
oscuro y largo recogido en una coleta baja. Si, debía  
admitirlo, tenía estilo.  
-oie, quien es la rarita rubia de aquí?- dijo gajeel viendo  
como que sí fuera lo más raro del planeta. Levy le regañó.  
- cállate gajeel, te presento a Lucy tiene 18 años, es parte  
de nuestro grupo.  
-que? no es posible solo somos 10, no hay ni 11, ni 9.. somos  
10. Ah! Que tal? Soy gajeel.  
-hola un gusto- sonreí y vi que levy le queria decir algo,  
así que no dije nada más.  
-sí! Pero recuerdas que erza y mira este año ya tienen 20,  
ellas ya no son parte de nosotros, aunque igual tienen el  
privilegio...  
- mmm...tienes razón enana, entonces la rubia es la novena,  
verdad? Quien en la décima?- se miraron pensativos hasta que  
una voz suave se escuchó.  
-gajeel-kun? Juvia se alegra de verle.- una chica de cabellos  
azulados sonreia alegre y Levy puso cara de quien es ella?  
Gajeel la miró sorprendido y añadió.  
- Juvia? Que sorpresa que haces aquí?- dijo en tono neutro,  
fue raro...  
- Juvia pudo entrar a la academia de su hermano.- hablaba en  
tercera persona, pero sonaba lindo le quedé viendo y gajeel  
dijo.

- rayos, no pensé que podrías entrar, Levy te presentó a mi  
hermana, o media hermana menor, se llama Juvia y ella es la  
décima, tiene 18 años..- todo eso lo dijo con un gran  
suspiro. Levy se relajó.  
- Hola Juvia, me llamo Levy, no sabía que Gajeel tenía una  
hermana- dijo con una sonrisa.  
- oh! Juvia lo siente, estaba emocionada de ver a Gajeel que  
no notó su presencia, Juvia lo siente mucho- dijo con  
tristeza.  
- Juvia verdad? No te preocupes, y Hola! me llamo Lucy y  
también soy nueva- le dije con una sonrisa y ella solo me  
miro y me devolvió su sonrisa. Sabía que llegaríamos a ser  
amigas pronto.  
Después de una charla larga, descubrí que Gajeel esta en el  
campus de artes, ya que ama cantar y tocar la guitarra.  
Juvia entraría al campus de recursos ambientales, según ella  
que el agua es pura y hermosa.  
Levy, esta en el campus de investigación, le encanta la  
lectura y hacer historias, en fin todo lo que tenga que ver  
con la lectura y bueno, hablamos de muchos libros ya que yo  
también amo leer y escribir, solo que prefiero las estrellas.  
Los horarios era de lunes a viernes, desde las 9 am hasta las  
11 am, te dedicas a tu campus de estudio, pero a las 11:30  
empezaba el curso de los 10, donde les enseñan a nosotros,  
los conciderados más dotados a superarnos, aunque era más un  
tiempo libre, ya que la academia tiene un trato especial con  
los 10, nosotros debemos dar algo a cambio, como hacerla más  
prestigiosa, aunque para nosotros no era nada.  
Levy me llevó a conocer donde nos reuniriamos, era una  
especie de casa-edificio? Donde hay salas de juego, cocina,  
bar, cine en casa, y unas aulas con proyector. Claramente,  
los 10, teníamos otro trato.

Las clases de las 09 am empezaron y acabaron rápido así que  
corrí al campus de los 10, solo podían entrar los que  
tuvieran el carnet digital y como yo lo tenía, lo usé, entre,  
cerré la puerta, giré y paff...

Choque con un chico de chaqueta negra, sonrisa coqueta y un  
cabello rosa, muy rosa.

Fin! Ok! Me costó mucho hacer este cap... Pero que les  
pareció? Hay faltas? Creo que no y sí las hay perdón...u.u  
soy nueva en esto.. pero que tal estaba? review porfiii...  
Así sabré sí quieren más.. jaja ok.. de ley subo la  
conti...


End file.
